otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Horror, In Form
: You guys aren't gonna cause too much ruckus are ya? : They're cool Boss Man. : Well I don't want to be back here tomorrow with another one of the front windows busted. And no drinking! Alright? I'm serious. : We're not even old enough to drink. : And if you are gonna drink, you stay outta my damn scotch. I'll be here tomorrow at noon. : : You take Mary Jane with you to school? : Always. I thought I packed my pipe in here. I think I have some paper in my wallet. : : You smoke and you drink? And what are those pills? : Huh? What pills? Oh, those are for... Things. They're not drugs. Well they're drugs, they're just not drugs you know? I used to get panic attacks a few years ago so my mom forces me to carry them around. I don't actually take them anymore though. Yuri must have it. : Panic attacks? : Yeah, like... You know. I'd panic. Usually when I thought something was going to attack me... Kinda thing. : You seemed ok during that fight yesterday. : I said I don't get them anymore. Not for over a year now. My mom thinks I still get them, so she gives them to me every day to take, but I haven't taken them for eighteen months. Don't need 'em anymore. : Well that's good. : You're not just gonna light up and pass out on us are you? : Naaah, I don't get that high. Not usually at least. Besides, about half of this is for a friend of mine anyway. Can't smoke it all. What should we do for food? : Pizza? I have... ...CaaaaAAAAaaashhhhh. : Let's wait and see. I was thinking that we should get Mexican or something. I saw a place up the road about a mile. : There's also a sandwich place right down the street, passed the bar, and just passed that smoothy place. : ...Is it a Mr. Smoothy? : Maybe? Yeah, I think it is. : I love the smoothies from that place. : I guess we could head there whenever. : : I guess we should wait for Shane to get here before we decide... : This is the new Mario Kart? : You guys may be good at fighting games, but no one's got me when it comes to racing. Prepare to be blue shelled. }} : So I asked the guy, you know, what the hell does he want? It was an even trade. But he pulls a knife on me and I'm like, hey, if you're gonna get violent here then that means I'm going to have to get violent. So he puts the knife away, and we settle on the trade, ya know? Anyway, that's how I got a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur right from the start. : People take pokemon really seriously at our school apparently. : Just another day in my life. : I think you're exaggerating that story a little. Since when does Yuri carry a knife around with him? : Always. Yuri always has a knife. When he was born, he was holding it in his hand and they used it to cut their cords. : Their? : Twins. : ...Right. Those guys sound like a lot of fun. Dangerous... But a lot of fun. So why don't you hang out with them anymore? : Who, the twins? : Yeah. : They work nights, sleep all day, and they go out of town a lot. : What do they do? : Work security for this museum in Temecula. They also go out of town to pick up, like, shipments and stuff. : How'd they get a job doing that? : They must be terrible at it. They probably don't even have a hundred pounds of muscle between them. Seems like if someone tried to break in they'd just get their asses kicked. : They're pragmatic. : And Yuri's got that knife. : Haha. : Whatever. : So what do you guys wanna do now? Mario Kart is four players. : maybe we should try something else. : Odie, is Murdoc here? : He had to head out of town on some emergency, though he'd call you. You're drop'n some package off right? : Yeah. I didn't know you knew Odie. : Didn't know you knew Odie. ...Small world. : Me and Odie go way back. Right Odie? : Yeah I guess. That the package? : This is it. So what are the four of you doing here? Just waiting for me? : Stayin the night to watch the place. : All night? : I'm gonna be here 'til noon tomorrow. : Well, keep an eye on that, for me. It was a pain in the ass to get it. Say hi to Yuri for me, when next you see him. : What's her deal? : She lives next door to me. : What? : Her and her brother came by my place and had dinner the other night. Her brother is... Weird. : She's crazy hot. : I thought she was a hooker. : That's what I thought too! : : What? : Was she even wearing pants? : Sure didn't look like it... : She doesn't look like a hooker. : Well not a cheap one, like one of those high-end prostitutes that millionaires hire to accompany them to parties. : Yeah, that's like, you know, not as bad. I mean, it's not like she was some trailer-park gal or something. : : What are you guys gay? Why would you complain about a girl that looks that way, dressing like that? : She dresses like a tramp, we're just making an observation! : Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to put down your girlfriend... : Maybe she was headed to a party or something. : No she always dresses that way. I like it, it's like that classy femme fatale look from the fifties. She reminds me of one of those broads you'd see in The Shadow or something. : Yeah. Exactly like that kinda girl. She's not vapid either, like most pretty girls. : Really clever. : Wow, so are the two of you just gonna marry her together? : She's got the hots for one of the twins. Like, bad. : Yuri? Tough luck, he's- ...Got a knife and a job and stuff... : Yeah, Yuri. Dunno why she likes him. : Hmm... ...So what's in the package anyway? : Dunno. : We should look... : Totally. : It's probably nothing. Stinks. It's a piece of jewelry, broken. : Let me see. : : Just some pendant or something. : It does kinda smell. That's weird. : It's probably the polish they used to clean it. I helped my aunt polish her silverware and it smelled like that... Sort of. : ...Take it. : : What was that? : Sounded like one of the doors opening. : Boss probably left the window in his office open. : ...You guys saw that. Right? : Didn't look like any open window I've ever seen. : : What was it? : There's a dog from a place up the road, gets in through the back door sometimes. I'll get him. : You're going alone? That was a damn big dog. : She's harmless, stay here I'll be right back. : Should we go after him? : He said he could take care of it. : We should probably check it out, might've been one of those thieves we're supposed to be here to watch for. : : : I... Umm... He said to stay here, so... I'll just stay here, I'm sure he's fine. : ...So... Weak... : Random skater kids is one thing, but I'm not getting mauled by a dog. : Well I'm not letting him get mauled by a dog. At least not by himself. : Hey Odie, you alright?! : Yep! I'm- -great! Told you to wait at the front! : You need help man? ...Y-o-o-o-u-u... N-e-e-e-d-D-D-D... H... h-H-h-e-l-l-l-p... : ...That's not... Funny? ...N-o-t... F-u-n-n-N... N-n-n-y... w-W-a-a-a-i-t... ...a-h-t... F-r-o-o-o-o-n-t... W-a-i-t... : Odie? C'mon man. : What's that sound?! : That better not be you Odie, because I'm about to beat your ass if it is! : : What the hell was that?! : ...Music. : I don't know. Be quiet! : There's someone in the back office. I don't know if Odie's just fuck'n with us, or if someone really broke in, and I don't know what the hell that sound was! : You guys.. Should probably... ...Run. : What the hell is happening Odie?! : It's just a dog! ...J-u-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s... U-u-h-h-h-h-H-H-H-h... ...d-d-D-D-D-o-o-o-o-o-o-G-g-g-g... : ...Oh... My... Fucking... God... : ...Odie? : It's a really ugly fucking dog! That's all! : That's... Not a dog... Man. : So... Are we running yet? : I told you to run, so run! Get the fuck out of here! ...R-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n... r-r-r-r-R-r-R-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-h-h-h-h-n-n-N-n-n... : Don't let it get the box! : Get the box! : Take the box... : W-what do I do?! : I SAID RUN DAMN IT! SO RUN! : Let's go! : I'm not leaving you with this thing! : Fuck it. : What the hell?! : I said run. You don't fucking run! You just stand there like idiots! Hitting a fucking aberration with a LAMP!! Now what the hell am I supposed to do with you three?